anime highschool life
by knight leon
Summary: the life of many anime charecters in highschool and fights to live in their city and thier love storys and fun moments . the pairings will be what you will read and no yaoi but might but some jokes around it for fun and I changed their powers so that it will be more convinent in the story so please enjoy and R&R for me to know if I should continue or not


This story is what I think will be if anime characters met and become classmates this story is man x sword art online x fairy tail x bleach x charlotte .

It's focus on Kirito and Allen the most so that's why I decided to put it as dgm x sao story .

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters except Leon and Rina ( enjoy )

…

In a city in Japan there was two schools light academy or l.a for short and dark academy or d.a for short these schools were rivals from the start and the students were always fighting for their schools and now their lives is full of danger because most of the students are not normal humans so they always fight .

In the roof of light academy there were two figures standing near the fence one with white snow hair and strange scar on the left side of his face and silver blue eyes and the other was with black hair and eyes both boys were looking to the school from above .

" there you are ! " said another blonde boy with green emerald eyes while getting near them .

" Leon ! what bring you here ? don't you have duel with a new kid from d.a ? " said the black haired boy to the boy named Leon .

" yeah Kirito I had but he lost with one hit I swear young students only get weaker every year " said Leon while looking disappointed " say Allen I forgot to ask you how did Kumoi accept you as Lenalee's boyfriend that was in my mind for a while " Leon asked looking at the white haired boy who was blushing lightly " Leon said it how did you do that Allen ? " said Kirito to Allen .

" to tell the truth when we told him he was happy that shocked us he said that he knew that we liked each other from the start and he wanted someone who won't look at his sister body but her heart and I was the only one who passed the test so he give us his the ok and that's it " said Allen with one breath with no stop.

Both boys looked at their friend and smiled " so that's it huh so how far did you guys went ? " said Leon said joking but Allen didn't understand " why do I have to tell you that ? " he shouted while turning red like a tomato .

" that was a joke Allen don't worry we won't force you to tell us let's head down or we might find Kumoi with his newest kumorin chasing us again " Kirito said while opening the door before he could take a step to the stairs he froze in his place the other bots saw that and run to see what happened when the saw that they froze in their place too because standing in front of them were three girls one with green hair and violet eyes and one with light brown hair and eyes and one with red hair and blue eyes all of them were glaring at the boys .

" hi Lenalee I was heading to take you home now " said Allen trembling from the green haired girl " so you remember huh so I don't need to tell you what time it is now do I ? " said Lenalee with a sweet smile too sweet to be true that gave Allen face a pale face more than his hair then she took him to god know where ( poor Allen ) and now was Kirito's turn " Asuna there is a good explain why I was hear please listen to me for a moment " he begged her but with no avail " kirito – kun you know I love you and all but there are thing won't be forgiven isn't that right ? " she said after that both where not seen anymore .

" so shall we go Rina ? " said Leon smiling the girl sighed " geez why do I have to listen to everything you tell me Allen and Kirito might die you know just because you said that they were cheating their girlfriends with each other in your message " she said looking at her lover .

" it was a joke and don't worry they will live and that joke you must admit it was funny " he said while taking her hand and walking down the stairs " it wasn't funny but the look on Asuna and Lenalee was hilarious too bad you didn't saw it " after she said that he smiled " you know you weren't smiling like that when I first met you ? " he said the n continued " you were always alone never smiling at all I think I did a good job making you smile didn't I ? " she smiled then she leaned closer to give him a quick peak in the lips put it turned to a long passionate kiss when they broke they walked to the gate and saw their friends waiting for them " hey come or we might leave you " said Lenalee .

….

I hope you liked the prologue the story talk about when everyone met.


End file.
